User blog:Icey778/Rap Battles of Excellence Battle 3 Alfred Hitchcock vs Wes Craven
'Rap Battles of Exellence! Battle 3 Alfred Hitchcock vs Wes Craven ' Notes: One of these lines doesn't flow so well. Sorry I tried everything in my power so it could, but it's a no go.' :/ '''ALSO! I highly suggest you look up what movies they played before reading this! ' Also if you don't read these you won't see hints like this. Cannon blast and gun shots next! Background for Alfred: He is near Bates Motel Background for Wes: He is in Freddie's dream world 'Beats ' RBoE: '''Alred Hitchcock vs Wes Craven RAP Battles of EXCELLENCE! Alfred Hitchcock VS Wes Craven ACTION! 'Alfred Hitchcock: ' Good Evening folks I'm here today to rap against this red herring Spielberg My works of art appeal to the adult audience while yours are on the sinking teenager iceberg I'm about to go psycho and make a nightmare, that'll have you running worse for wear to the hills because of my skills I'm the true master of horror and restorer of the chills and the thrills The Red Eye film was inspired by me so don't try to start spitting any smart bramble I'm ripping you apart like the wolves in Cursed who made your career into shambles So go back to watching the birds since no viewer wants to go through anymore of your bloomy emotional wringers that are so shoddy Rememeber this without me you would be nothing, but a uninspired bloody bottom feeder with a career that would be like your attire gaudy 'Wes Craven: ' I'm mind boggled you're under the suspicion you can win, see beating you isn't a shadow of doubt This fat Anthony Hopkins's flims are so boring they'll leave you snoring and knocked out You lost your damn mind when you freaked out and shouted at the time of the shower scene At this hour I'm clawing my way up to the top and I can't stop until I'm the best horror lord this world has ever seen You were the one screamin' and ragin' in a horrible mood when you thought your poor wife cheated on you Your anger is about to be viewed when you see she took my love's boomerang and blew I'm the father of thriller, I even used to teach so Alfred take a seat Are you gonna have another panic attack because you can't take the heat? 'Alfred Hitchcock: ' You're an ignorant barmy who directs slimy grimey movies Your raps aren't threatening and from those dreams we see you're the looney You're a bloody tree hugger and your movies aren't even frightful Wes you're just rich and strange never seen anyone who liked your movies not even the spiteful I made the swag in the horror film industry and look I'm viral instantly You picked the wrong man to battle you wanker because you need to get better at writing swiftly I had seen one of your flicks and I can't believe I saw the whole thing never again no way! I heard you were an actor care to join my screen plays since you have no directing talent to display? 'Wes Craven: ' You're just a white shadow and your Vertigo proves so I've gotten tons of awards and I'm already ready to make more after beating this bozo Drink, smoke, and mope that's all you do you dope In fact this directing just isn't a job for you, go sob and cock grope stop trying to pick up chicks, go back to directing sports flicks, and since you aren't quick stay out twit! Is your house the one on the left because I'll be giving a deft deadly blessing and then split! Hitch yourself a lesson on how to stop midnight snacking so you can quit slacking off of your insane weight gain! Everything went downhill in your life, so did this battle, you're a joke simple and plain! I say this as I drink my victory champagne Who won? Who will be next? We'll see! Rap Battles of (stabbing sound) Exc-e-l... l-e-n..... c-e... ' '(Announcer goes to the hospital!) Who Won? ''' Alfred Hitchcock Wes Craven Tie Category:Blog posts